Larga distancia
by Petit Nash
Summary: Llamadas telefónicas. Relaciones a distancia. Uno nunca sabe que esperar de ellas... a veces, sólo a veces, unión, compañía, momentos felices y esperas largas, para momentos mejores.


**N.A.** Lista una nueva historia, pequeñita, mi número 99 espero les guste... Va dedicada _para Marcia_, que es un sol y esta leyendo todas mis historias y traduciéndolas a portugués. Abrazos enormes, gracias por todo tu esfuerzo.

Y les recuerdo que, _la próxima historia es mi número 100_, todas las ideas para esa son bienvenidas... Porque si he llegado a ese número es gracias a todos los que leen. Eso es todo por ahora.

**Larga distancia**

Llevaban un largo rato en el teléfono, habían perdido la cuenta después de las dos horas, era taradísimo también para ambos, pero no habían dejado de hablar en ningún momento, aunque sabían que tenían más cosas que hacer, aunque sabían que el siguiente sería un día largo... Y no dejaban de sonreír, todo lo que decía el otro los hacia sonreír, eso era lo mejor de todo.

Emily finalmente miró la hora, se dio cuenta de que eran las dos de la mañana. Llevaban demasiado tiempo al teléfono y tenía que levantarse temprano aún... Sonrió y cortó la conversación de golpe.

-Debo irme ya- dijo interrumpiendo lo que estaban diciendo ante

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Aarón, llevamos casi tres horas al teléfono, sólo nos tomamos un descanso para que te aseguraras que Jack estaba dormido, aquí pasan de las dos de la mañana- dijo ella como única explicación

-Cierto... había olvidado la diferencia de horario- suspiró Hotch- es que hablar contigo es lo único que me queda...-

-No seas dramático, no es tan grave-

-Estas a casi 6000 kilómetros de mi, eso si es grave- aclaró Hotch- y antes de que preguntes, sí, averigüe la distancia entre D.C. y Londres-

Emily no pudo evitar reírse con eso, estaba a punto de preguntar justo eso, pero él siempre se adelantaba a esas cosas... pesé a todas las dificultades seguían siendo los de siempre, conociéndose como siempre, comprendiéndose como siempre, aunque estuvieran a 5905 kilómetros de distancia más o menos el uno del otro. Ella también había sacado sus cuentas al respecto... le fastidiaba muchísimo la distancia, no verse o tocarse... pero las llamadas casi diarias compensaban mucho. Sobre todo en esa época invernal.

-¿Te llamó mañana?- preguntó él

-No- contestó Emily- si me llamas de nuevo mañana y tardamos tanto como hoy no terminaré de empacar, no dormiré bien, llegaré tarde al aeropuerto y habré gastado tanto en un boleto de avión para nada-

-Eso te pasa por comprar el boleto para una fecha tan cercana a Navidad-

-Tengo trabajo... y tú a fuerzas me quieres allá en Navidad, podrías haber venido tú-

-Pero el equipo también quiere verte... – contestó Hotch

De nuevo el silencio. Emily recordaba perfectamente lo larga que había sido la conversación cuando habían discutido sobre verse en la época de fiestas, al final ella había cedido a ir (porque desde el principio había pensado hacerlo) y había comprado un boleto de avión carísimo por ser en 21 de diciembre. Pero sabía que lo valía, llevaba demasiado tiempo lejos de casa...

-¿Iras a recogerme al aeropuerto?- preguntó Emily con voz inocente

-Claro que sí, estaré desde temprano por ti- contestó Hotch

-y... ¿me dejarás quedarme en tu casa?- preguntó ella, de pronto coqueteando

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó él

-y... ¿ me dejarás dormir contigo, Aarón?- dijo ella sonriendo con voz seductora

-No tienes que preguntar lo que ya sabes, Em- contestó él disfrutando como en los viejos tiempos de ese coqueteo

-Pero gusta oírlo de ti-

-Por supuesto que dormirás conmigo cuando vengas... estas más que invitada a eso- contestó Hotch

-Ahora estoy más ansiosa de llegar- dijo Emily

-Te espero entonces-

-Nos vemos pronto-

Se quedaron un minuto más al teléfono, en silencio, sólo escuchando la respiración del otro, sonriendo... llevaban demasiado tiempo separados, un exceso para ambos... y seguían siendo los de siempre, aunque se añoraran un poco más... Increíblemente las relaciones a distancia funcionaban.

-Buenas noches, Em- dijo Hotch- te amo-

-Buenas noches... yo el amor, los besos y eso lo dejo para después, cuando nos veamos-

-Me encanta eso-

-Bye, amor... hasta pronto.

Fin de la llamada... Ya no quedaba nada de espera... Pronto estarían juntos. Pronto todo sería como antes... y ya no importaría la distancia ni la hora del reloj.

**FIN**


End file.
